A photodiode in a semiconductor device may receive incident light through a top surface of the semiconductor device and covert the light into a signal current. A portion of the incident light may be undesirably lost at the top surface, due to reflection. Dielectric antireflection layers such as magnesium fluoride may be deposited on the top surface, but may undesirably increase fabrication cost and complexity of the semiconductor device.